thechristianfursonafandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol: The Passion of Jesus
This is the First Story based on the Passion of Jesus Characters * Characters from the Show Paw Patrol * Paw Patrol Fanon Characters Plot A story to tell It all begins on the Lookout. Where Ryder and the Pups watched A movie about the Passion of the Christ. Ryder: Looks like the Punishment is getting deadly for me... Chase: Agreed....(Whimpers) Andres: Looks like you need to Understand Something... Ryder: Huh? Andres, are you sure about that? Andres: Yeah. Positively.... Skye: How do you know about that movie? Andres: I will tell you guys a story.... and I will base it on the Gospel of John... Rocky, Rubble, Zuma: COOL! Andres gets a bible from a bookshelf and opens it. The Passion of Jesus from the Gospel of John Andres: It all begins on the night after the supper. Jesus and His Disciples went to the mount of Olives. and as they arrived there. Jesus tells his Disciple to watch while he prayed. Ryder: Pups, Can you guard me while I prayed. Chase: Yes Sir. Marshall: Sure thing! Zuma: Yeah Dude! Andres: Jesus prayed to the God in heaven, he suffered great agony causing him to Sweat blood... an angel from god is sent to cheer him up. Jesus went back to his disciples and founds out that they are snoozing. Ryder: Pups! Wake up.... and pray so you may never put to test. Chase: Ah.... oh okay... Andres:Ryder went back to pray again. after minutes ago he went back again and again seeing the pups asleep. Ryder: Still Sleeping... (Sigh) Andres: Just as then a detachment of Roman Soldiers lead by Carlos is going into the Gardens. Ryder: Who are you looking for? Roman Soldiers: Ryder of Nazareth! Ryder: I am he.... Andres:The soldiers fell back on the knees... Jesus asked again Ryder: Who are you looking for? Roman Soldiers: Ryder of Nazareth! Ryder: I told you that I am... If you looked for me let these young pups go. Andres: A scripture became true: “I have not lost one of those you gave me.” Peter slashes the Priest's servant using his pup pack sword. Ryder: Chase, de-activate your sword and sheath it back. Shall I not drink the cup that God Gives me? Andres: Peter puts his sword back into its sheath and the Soldiers bound Jesus and takes him to the high priest.... Skye: What happened next? Andres: Peter will betray Jesus.... and the Court shall case him Skye: Tell us.... Andres: well, okay. The Trial at the Forum Andres: At the House of the High Priest. Jesus is now judged while Peter is outside keeping himself warm around a charcoal fire. along with some guards and servants. A servant asked him. Servant Girl: You are one of his apostles are you? Chase: No! Andres: the guards asking Peter this time. Alex: You are one of them! an Apostle too! Chase: No! I am not! Andres: and then a slave whose Peter had cut off his ear had cut off Asked him Slave: I see you with him at the Garden. Chase: No! Andres:Meanwhile at the Forum Jesus was asked by the Sanhedrin council. and asked about his teachings. he responded: Ryder: I spoke to the world openly, I teach at the Temple and Synagogues where the Jews gathered, I did not teach secretly. Why do you who hears me and they know what I said.... Rubble:(Hits Ryder using his Shovel)Is this the Way you answered to the high priest? Ryder: If I said is false testify it. if I said is right why do you strike me? Andres: The Rooster crowed. Jesus is sent from the House of the High priest to the Roman Governor. Peter is on the outside. As Jesus goes outside and passes the courtyard along with the soldiers. and Jesus looks onto Peter and Peter remembers what would happened to him after all.... Ryder:Chase, before the rooster crows deny me 3 times.... Andres: After that Peter goes outside and cries.... Jesus Before Pilate Andres: When they arrived at the Palace the Pilate encountered them and it was morning. and almost passover. Mayor Humdinger: What charges do you bring against this man? Jews: If he was not a criminal we will never hand him over to you! Mayor Humdinger: Very well, judge him according to your law. Rocky: We have no rights to execute everyone.... Andres: Jesus knew that his death will came and his prediction came true. Pilate went inside the Palace and summoned Jesus and asked: Mayor Humdinger: Are you the king of the Jews? Ryder: Is that idea came from you or from others who listened the conversation? Mayor Humdinger: Am I a Jew. the people and the chief priests handed you to me? What have you have done Ryder: My kingdom is not here but somewhere. if it was here my knights will save me from you. Mayor Humdinger: Ah! So you are KING! Ryder: Yes... for I came in this world and testify the truth and everyone on sides on the truth hears me. Mayor Humdinger: What's the truth. Andres: And then Pilate goes to the Jews and Said: Mayor Humdinger: I find nothing against him. but according to the custom I must release a prisoner at passover. Do you want to release Ryder, The king of the Jews? Jews: NO! Choose Barabbas instead! The Scourging and the Execution Andres: After this Jesus is scourged and crowned with thorns. the soldiers mocked him saying "Hail King of the Jews!" and once more they Slap him. at the Roman Palace at the Veranda. Pilate came out to the Jews and Said Mayor Humdinger: I am bringing him out to you and found no guilt in him. Andres:a bloodied Jesus came out wearing a crown of thorns and carries a stick pretending its a scepter. Mary is horrified to see his son like that... Skye: oh no..... Chase: Jesus is risked to die for us..... Andres: Yeah.. he predicted and complete his work Back at the Story Mayor Humdinger: Behold! The Man! Jews: Take him away! Crucify Him! Mayor Humdinger: Take him away and Crucify him. as for me I found nothing against him.... Rocky: We have a law and that law said that he must die because he proclaimed himself as a son of God. Andres: Pilate grew more afraid. he returned to the Palace along with Jesus and Asked him. Mayor Humdinger: Where are you come from? Ryder:........... Mayor Humdinger: You did not answer me.... Do you know that I have a power to release or Crucify you.... Ryder:You have no powers over me but not given from above, the one that handed me over to you has greater sin.... Jews: If you release this man you are opposed to the Empire. anyone who is king opposes the Emperor. Andres: after that Pilate takes Jesus and sits him on a judge's chair or GABBATHA in Hebrew. It was noon. Pilate goes outside and said. Mayor Humdinger: Behold your King! Jews: Take him Away! Crucify him! Mayor Humdinger: Shall I crucify your King? Jews: We dont have a king except the Emperor. Andres: Pilate sends Jesus away to be crucified. outside the palace the guards force 2 prisoners to carry a beam on their backs. When Jesus arrived a heavy wooded cross is laying on the ground. Jesus is forced to carry it all the way from the Palace to the place of Skull in Hebrew GOLGOTHA. Along the way the Soldiers called a man named Simon and forces him to help Jesus takes up his cross. a crowd followed them mostly, women. At 9:00am they arrived at the Place and Jesus is crucified. one on his left and right and Jesus is in the Middle. Ryder is listening sternly. Chase: What happened after. Andres: Pilate noticed a signage on Jesus' cross it was written in Hebrew, Greek and Latin: Jesus of Nazareth, King of the Jews. many of the Jews read the Signage for their execution place is not far away from the city. A man protested Pilate about the Signage. Rocky: Why are you writing the king of the Jews? but that man is claimed to be the king of the jews. Mayor Humdinger: What I have written I have written. Andres: At the bottom of the Cross the Soldiers place lots. His Mother, Mary, wife of Clopas and Mary Magdala. they wept. Ryder: Woman, behold your son.... Disciple, Behold your mother..... Andres: And from that time. John takes Mary home. The Death of Jesus Andres: All good things must come to an end right? Ryder: Yes.... Marshall: What happened? Andres: at the cross on 3:00pm. Jesus said. Ryder: I thirst.... Andres: A roman soldier use his lance, puts a sponge filled with Vinegar and takes it to Jesus.... Jesus drinks it... Ryder: It's Done...... Andres: after that a strong wind passed over Jerusalem... Jesus gave a loud cry.. Ryder: Father into your hands I commend my Spirit! Andres: after this Jesus Dies.... the Temple curtains tore into 2. a massive earthquake shattered the land... Skye: That's terrible! Andres: After that... To prove that he is dead. a soldier pinch Jesus side using his lance and blood and water came out. after that the dead body is descended from the cross. His Mother, Mary is cradling her son's dead body. Ryder and the Pups are listened closely... Andres: At nightfall Jesus' body is buried at a garden near the Execution place... and a stone is sealed at the tomb. The Lord is Arised! Andres: 3 days later, Mary of Magdala carried some Spices to clean the tomb and as she arrived there She sees the Tomb is open and the Stone is cracked. she rushed into the tomb and see linen Cloth. just as then A mysterious figure asked her. ???: Woman why do you weep? Whom Do ye Seek. Skye: Sir, If you take the body of my Lord I will find and take him....(Still Crying) Ryder: SKYE! Andres: Mary turns around and sees Jesus. alive and well. Skye: Ryder! Ryder: Do not go to me but tell the other Pups and said I will ascend to the Father who is your God. Andres: After this Mary runs and tells the Disciples what she sees.After that Mary, Peter and John rushed to the tomb. Peter sees the Linen cloths and takes one... after that they went back. they passed a stand and asked for unleavened bread. they take the bread. and As they entered the house Peter asks a cup and some wine. they gathered on the table... Chase: His Body and Blood... I am the Way, The Truth. ???: And the Life.... Andres: Jesus appeared in front of them. Thomas did not believe what does he see. after that he shown his wounds to Thomas and he believed as well Pups: Whoa.... Andres:40 days after Jesus rose from the Dead. Along with his Disciples they head for the Mount Olivet. and gives his last instructions. Ryder:Do not Leave Jerusalem. but you will be given the power by the holy spirit within ten days from now. I will be with you always unto the end of time..... Andres: after this Jesus is lifted up to heaven... Peter stood up after took leadership. Chase: My Brothers and Sisters... We have a job to do... Andres: And then disciples goes down to the mountain and 10 days later they received the power of the holy spirit. and they preached the world as missionaries... The End of Story. Chase: What a cool Story Andres! Zuma: Yeah... Ryder: Jesus died and saved us. for our sins... Andres: Yeah... If anyone believes in him... He's the Way, Truth and the Life. He will never die and have Everlasting Life. Ryder: Whoa.... Skye: What would happened into the future? Marshall, Rocky: Yeah? We are curios Andres: We will wait... until God Returns to the earth to judge the living and the dead. Everyone: Oh.... Andres: now then let's go outside to play. Everypup: Agreed! The Pups goes outside and play tag while Ryder is going outside watching the heavens... Along with Andres. END. Category:Stories